PROJECT SUMMARY The Penn State ?Computation, Bioinformatics, and Statistics (CBIOS) Predoctoral Training Program? will train a new generation of scientists with strong computational, statistical, biological, and science communication skills to enable them to develop and lead interdisciplinary collaborative research efforts that promote advances in the biomedical and life sciences. The goals of CBIOS are consistent with the ?Bioinformatics and Computational Biology? program at National Institute of General Medicine. The aim is to train a new class of scientists with a primary identity as computational biologists/bioinformaticians, and whose disciplinary core draws from an emerging set of principles on how to compute, analyze, and apply biological data. The goals of the first five years of the CBIOS program were to train students ?that can think statistically, use computational and statistical tools, and generate computational and statistical innovation to keep pace with the quickly evolving landscape of high-throughput genomics technologies.? The second cycle of CBIOS will continue to provide a strong foundation in quantitative and life sciences, and incorporate a new science communication curriculum aimed at developing fluency in communicating the purpose, significance, and outcomes of research to diverse stakeholders in the science, medicine, policy, and business arenas. CBIOS builds upon six established graduate programs including four departmental and two intercollegiate programs. Training faculty participating in the program belong to five different colleges and two campuses ? providing a broad and interdisciplinary research spectrum. Most of the training faculty are affiliated with the intercollegiate Bioinformatics and Genomics graduate program and belong to centers of excellence under the auspices of the Genome Sciences Institute, which provides a common platform for interactions. Our faculty interact closely ? as evidenced by joint authorship on research publications, co-funded grants, co-teaching, and co-advising of graduate students. They have a combined annual research funding base of $75,265,600 direct cost, offering a solid foundation for trainees? research experience and opportunities. Combining NIH and Penn State support, CBIOS plans to train a minimum of 18 predoctoral trainees over a period of five years. Each trainee will be supported for two years (year 2 and 3 of their graduate career) while receiving a foundational curriculum through the CBIOS program. Trainees will gain a thorough understanding of the scientific process, responsible conduct of research, fluency in research methodologies, ability to utilize computational, bioinformatics and statistical tools in large-scale genomic data analysis, excellence in communication to diverse audiences, leadership in cross-disciplinary research teams, and excellent professional developmental activities. After the two years of support, trainees will continue to participate in monthly trainee meetings and remain connected with program activities throughout their graduate career.